


The Only Sane One

by Omnicat



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canon Setting, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(She just hasn’t discovered her own inner nerd yet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Sane One

“Annie?” Nina said.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think, since werewolves and ghosts and vampires exist, there are also magical remote controls that let you turn the sound off of people?”

“Oh, them?” Annie said, gesturing with her latest tea to where George and Mitchell were once again hurling _The Real Hustle_ -related abuse at the telly.

“Yeah. It would only be fair, wouldn’t you think? All those curses, surely there’s a supernatural blessing or two out there too.”

“Ha.” Annie smiled – then beamed. “How about both in one? I could haunt Jo Rowling, make sure she gets the ending right!”

Nina groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
